Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Troll swietuje...czyli mój rok na SF XD
Taaaak, uległem tej mainstreamowej modzie na urodzinki na SF miałam pierscionek a mendy nje dały mi 20 PA *wyciąga BN -.-* EDIT: Paczcie jak skrzywdziłam swoje trampy: thumb|left|400px poza tym...dzisiaj kolejne kilka wydarzeń z mojego życia: 1. Zaczę od najlepszego/najdziwniejszego..mój znajomy o wdziecznej ksywie Koza. Idiota jakich mało *szczerość* Na historii kłócił sie z Wampajrem Sebkiem i zabierał mu rzeczy. W końcu chciał być taki czru zuy i odkręcił to pstrykadełko do odpalania długopisu i..... wsadził je sobie do ucha -.- no co za idiota xD (z kim ja muszę życ?!) gdy chciał to wyciągnąć utknęło jeszcze bardziej, na przerwie się ulotnił niczym ja do pielęgniarki gdzie usłyszał "szkoda że sobie tego do dupy nje wsadziłeś" i tak cud że pielęgniarka była....ona tak kocha swoją prace że nigdy jej nje ma *le shin klasowy medyk-znachor zawsze coś poradzi* a jak jest to "po co przyszłaś do szkoły skoro masz okres i cię boli" "po co przyszłaś do szkoły skoro wczoraj miałaś gorączke" no ja prdl czy ja jestem wróżbitą że mogę przewidzieć że wypierdzielę się na schodach i zwichnę kostke? Njech ona nje będzie taka do przodu bo jej tył€ zabraknie...to nje ona nastawiała rzepkę kolanową chłopakowi jak sie zwalił ze schodów tylko ja -.- no więc....Koza pojechał do szpitala...jakbym była lekarzem to bym go wybrechtała XD serio....rozumiem przedszkole....ale druga klasa gimbazy no ludzie myślenie aż tak nje boli xD Ja w przedszkolu byłam mądrzejsza od niego.... ogólnie byłam mądrzejsza i poważniejsza od rówieśników i przez to nje miałam przyjaciół i teraz jestem wypłoszem a znajomych mam w całej Polsce tylko nje w DDZcie ;-; ludzie to mendy nje warto im ufać...obrabiają dupe za plecami i są tylko jak coś potrzebują -.- *uraz z dzieciństwa* 2. Trolling na niemieckim: Wbija do klasy Mr. Sandwich z nowiną że piszemy sprawdzian. My takie O_O "ale pan przełożył sprawdzian na 26!!!" ....zlagował.... loading loading error "no ale co wy mówicie? to ja o północy nje oglądałem swojego filmu by wam ten test ułożyć a wy co? nje nje piszemy ten sprawdzian teraz" my takie O_O "NJE MOŻE PAN D:" zlagował... loading... loading... loading complete... "a no racja ja przełożyłem ten sprawdzian...." Boże to jaki ten człowiek jest zmulony nje da się opisać xD 3. Malwicchi~czyli Malwina...ona jest njesamowita...potrafi gadać tak szybko jak Miku w tym songu nje nadążam za nią...serio XD ale ona jest kałajna *_* ma takie fajne długie włoski i jest taka uroooooczaaaaaa~~ dlatego często ją molestujemy z kolegą Świerkiem dzisiaj np. chciałam ją przytulić...a ona jak tsundere "NJEEEE GŁUPKUUUUU >O<" a ja na to "jestem prawdopodobnie jedynym facetem który będzie chciał cię przytulić" a Świerku brechta XD to nje moja wina...w klasie jestem chłopcem ._. 4. Shin i Świerku uczą Kozę nazewnictwa yaoi "Shin...a co to jest yaoi?" zapytał Koza ja takie O_O...."świerkucchi wytłumacz mu co to je yaoi" i sie zaczęło, seme uke obejrzyj Boku no Pico.... tak oto zniszczyliśmy chłopakowi życie XD 5. "Shin..wyciągnij te nożyczki z kieszeni" rzekł Lewarek "j-jakie nożyczki ty idioto?" "to co masz w kieszeni..." "nje mam żadnych nożyczek w kieszeni" aż tu nagle sruuu nożyczki przebiły materiał kieszeni XD znowu muszę zszywać ciuchy...jak nje nożyk do tapet to nożyczki no ;-; 6. Shin i jej le wgap na religii....Stop and stare wgapiamy się w kolege "shin...nje pacz sie tak na mnie" złapałam laga pojawia się drugi kolega pacza sie na mnie... "patrząc jej w oczy widzę wszystkie sposoby w jakie chciałaby mnje torturować" " ....ja też....jej oczy wyglądają jakby chciały powiedzieć "twój czas minął"" 7. Oskar wychodzi z gabinetu i zamyka drzwi, chłopaki próbóją wyjść a on te drzwi pcha, nagle jak ja zaczęłąm pchać te drzwi, spojrzałam na niego a ten jak mnje zobaczył to odskoczył jak poparzony XD ja takie "wtf?" a ci się śmieją że przede mną spierdziela *pewnie mu się przypomniało jak się bawiłam nożyczkami na historii* 8. Dzisiaj prawie usnełam na wychowaczej...byłam w takim stanie że nje kontaktowałam, ale też nje spałam....ległam sie na ławce i "mam was w d*pie nic mi sie nje chce".... leżałam tak 40 minut.... jak zadzwonił dzwonek, podniosłam łeb, wstałam i tak dalej....podchodzę do ekipy... "O_O shin...bawisz sie w Son Goku?" ....nje skumałam.....zajrzałam w lusterko miałam fryz jak wkur....rzony Szopen po koncercie...każdy włos w inną strone XD resztki lakieru posklejały mi włosy przez to 40 minut XD nje mogłam potem tego rozczesać i poszłam z epic loczkami do domu ukrywając się pod kapturem xD 9. Shin i jej zaliczenie WF. Miałam dzisiaj zaliczać serwy z siatki czy cośtam....myslę sobie "pójde, walnę, zalicze i tyle" wbijam na sale pani mówi "o jesteś? idź się przebierz zaraz zaczynamy" ja takie "wtf? przebierz?" i tak oto dorównałam inteligencją Su, a zaliczenie będę mieć w poniedziałek o ile nje zapomnę stroju....skąd miałam wiedzieć że ta będzie chciała mi odwalić trening indywidualny, z rozbieganiem i rozgrzewką? ja myślałam że przyjde, 10 minut i pójde XD 10. Pisaliśmy próbne testy.... Polaka napisałam najlepiej z klas 2~ 36/40 a ścisłe bez matmy na 29/40 czyli nje tak źle.... a jeszcze njedawno zakładałam się z moją klasową brygadą Amber że będę w najlepszej grupie wyników... Wygrałam 5 złoty XD *które a propos wydałam na lody* i ta duma, broda pod sufit "Ze mną nje wygracie plebsy. Zawsze mam racje~" jeszcze chwila i by się na mnje rzuciły z tymi swoimi doklejanymi pazurami XD 11. Akcja na przerwie...Malwicchi mnje "pobiła" z deprechą mówię "Świerku-chan weź mnje przytul bo mam doła" "Już cię przytulam KOCHANY" i hug...a tu idzie nowa nauczycielka-praktykantka i się pacza jak na jakieś gejowskie porno XD 12. ostatnie....na wakacje farbuję włosy chciałam białe ale fryzjerka rozwiała me nadzieje że jakikolwiek specyfik da mi śnieżnobiały kolor bez tlenienia... no to za pomocą fotoszopa przymierzałam sobie kolory Zielony- w tym wg większości wyglądam najlepiej, ale ja sie nje przyznaję że wgl ten kolor brałam pod uwagę....na moich włosach wyszłaby trawa wiec tylko pacnąć mi okularki i Shintarou pełną parą sorry....nje lubię zielonego x_x przynajmniej nje widzę go na swojej czuprynie czarny- jak emo/got...odpada xD różowy- z ciekawości ogarnełam....kilka osób stwierdziło że wyglądałabym uroczo, ale dla mnie to kolor najgorszych postaci z anime (np. Sakura, Momoi....) Granat- nje pasuje wg mnie i tyle w temacie xD* Fiolet- tu dam focie:http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2miw7q&s=6 .....ten kolor...źle...wygląda.....na moim łbie xD naprawde źle....nje ma co mnje pocieszać jak niektórzy próbowali...mam wzrok nader dobry i widzę że źle to wygląda xD Czerwień- http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=b7nj15&s=6 większość osób powiedziała, że zaraz po zielonym w tym kolorze mi najlepiej...ale jak dla mnie wyglądam jak skrzywdzony nozyczkami Wiśniewski lub jeszcze gorzej....i wyglądam agresywnie i wyzywająco no nje? czy tylko mi sie zdaje ? xD jakby sie udało to kolor wyszedł by njeco mniej jaskrawy...wiem bo miałam czerwone pasemka w naprawde ładnym odcieniu.... Niebieski- bez tlenienia będzie wyglądał mniej wiecej tak:http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=n50j6g&s=6 ....najbardziej się sama sobie w nim podobam...podoba się również matuli twierdząc "że pasuje mi do oczu i podkreśla moją taką...tajemniczość i skrytość" tak tak bo niebieski to kolor chłodu tajemnic i tak dalej xD W sumie to jeśli użyłabym pewnego koloru tonera to byłby jeszcze jaśniejszy, taki czru błekitny, ale tak to wygląda ze zwykłym niebieskim....granat byłby za ciemny... ale chyba ogólnie pierdzielę to w każdym kolorze wyglądam jak debil nje prawdaż? XD nooo i to by było na tyleee~~ baju poddani i inne ludzie xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach